kemburgfandomcom-20200213-history
Mike Murray
'Mike Murray '(born 1990) is a Kemburger footballer who plays as the main Striker for North Beach Kemburg and a striker for the Kemburg national football team. He is a pacey striker, who plays as an Advanced Forward for his club and country. His strike partnership with James Giles for the national team is known as lethal due to their incredible pace and strength. Because of this, he has been compared to Brazilian skill master, Hulk. He is left-footed and has an incredible work rate. Murray is also the star player of North Beach Kemburg and a key player in the Kemburg national football team, wearing the number 10 for his country, and for his club, North Beach Kemburg. For North Beach Kemburg, he plays as the striker in a 5-4-1 formation, and as a Left Striker in the Kemburg national football team's 4-1-3-2 formation. According to the WNFA Player Ratings, he is the best Kemburger footballer and fourth best wikinational footballer. Biography Early years Murray was born on the 17th May 1990 in the large Kemburger city, Wolsey, and lived in one of the more affluent of its districts. Like many other footballers, he was introduced to Football at a young age, thought to be 4 years of age in Murray's case. He was spotted by Wolsey Athletic, and joined the club in January 2004 as a youth player. His potential wasn't large when he joined the youth team, but after two years playing with them, he became one of the hottest prospects in Kemburg. He rejected contract offers from Wigan and Bolton, two prominent English clubs, and instead joined North Beach Kemburg. North Beach Kemburg Youth Mike Murray was scouted by North Beach Kemburg ever since he joined Wolsey Athletic in 2004, and had signed for NBK's youth team by the middle months of 2005. He played regularly for North Beach Kemburg's youth team, and was a key figure for the team. He was known as a hot prospect by many Kemburger magazines, and he lived up to that standard by becoming one of the key figures in the North Beach Kemburg team in 2013/2014. North Beach Kemburg After many excellent performances from Mike Murray in North Beach Kemburg's youth team, he was called up to the first team at the age of 20. Despite his young age, he played regularly for the First team, and became one of the key figures in the Kemburger First Division. He received many call-ups to the Kemburg national football team, and by 2014, was the best player in Kemburg. Many major football figures including the likes of Diego Maradona, and Zinedine Zidane, praised Murray's performances, and Ligue 1 clubs including Marseille and Lille had £18 million bids rejected by NBK. FC Willemstad On 14 June 2014, it was announced that Mike Murray had signed for Brunanter club FC Willemstad for a fee of £18 million, however North Beach Kemburg could buy back the player at any time for a fee of £15 million, 3 million less than this transfer fee. FC Willemstad would also get the first option to buy back the player. Murray retained his signature Number 10. shirt. North Beach Kemburg In July 2017, it was announced that Mike Murray would return to North Beach Kemburg. International career Murray moved through the Kemburg international youth setup, representing the U-17, U-21 and Kemburg national football team. He made his debut in 2006, where he represented the U-17 side in a friendly fixture against the local France U-17 football team. He is currently the star player for the Kemburg national football team, and is seen by many as the best player in Kemburg at the present, and one of the best Kemburger footballers in history. Personal life Mike Murray was born to Nicola Murray and Jack Murray, Jack Murray being a famous Kemburger politician. He became a father for the first time in the Winter of 2011, calling his son Jack, after his father. He was married 12 months earlier, to Julia Murray, a popular Kemburger model. Statistics Category:Footballer Category:Living person